For example, a business operator who provides services to a user (also simply called “operator” below) constructs and operates a business system (also called “information processing system” below) suitable for the use, in order to provide various services to a user.
More specifically, the information processing system determines whether or not the contents of input data transmitted from a user, for example, comply with predetermined verification rules. The information processing system transmits verification results relating to the input data, to the user. Thereby, the user is able, for example, to confirm the consistency, etc. of the contents of data that has been created (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-002911 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-260056).